Fatal Finnish
by quite.possibly.crazy
Summary: Anya, Bill's new vampire protégé, loves being a vampire and has a strong dislike for Sookie. But with Victor taking over Louisiana, they will have to work together to get rid of the Nevada vampire. a post Dead in the Family story. OC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first ever fanfiction I've written. I don't know what I'm doing haha. Suggestions are welcome. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

_Just don't think about the pain_, I thought to myself. But it was no good; my ankle throbbed as I kept running. _If you don't think about it you'll be fine…or not. _I wanted to let out a horrendous cry but I had to keep it together, if my attacker heard he…or she…would know exactly where I was. But it was too dark for me to even tell where I was. All I knew was that I was surrounded by trees and black nothingness…ah how I love nature. Not.

My ankle had gone numb and I had to look to make sure it was still connected to my leg. I stopped and rested on a tree stump. I was covered in a light film of dirt that had come from running and kicking up dust. I'm not the biggest fan of dirt. The pain slowly came back to my ankle as I began to roll it to make sure it was okay. I wanted to yell or cry or just collapse and wake up with this all behind me but I couldn't.

A branch cracked and I knew I had to move quickly. I was not alone in the woods. I took off fast, whoever it was was trailing me. I looked behind me several times. Then all of a sudden I was falling.

I screamed and jolted out of my sleep, smacking my head on the wooden floor above me. "I'm never going to get used to this," I muttered to myself.

My master had left the resting place we shared to go into the real world with the living. I knew he'd be expecting me to rise soon and join him, so I couldn't just stay in the hole forever, even though at the moment I wished I could. But man was I thirsty.

I unlocked the latch keeping the floor secured to the rest of the floor, just in case, and pushed. The boards creaked eerily. I shuddered. This house gave me the creeps. It was built by a family in the pre-civil war era. I had no idea when. My master does not talk much about his past even though I long to know more. History intrigues me.

I crawled out of the hole feeling dusty and gross. I slowly opened an old door. Stepping into the light, I squinted. You know how when you're inside for a while and you step into the sun, your eyes burn. Well I hated that feeling. When I opened my eyes, I looked down at my feet. I needed a pedicure. Badly.

As if he knew what I was thinking my master came around the corner, "You have got to be the oddest vampire I have ever met." His southern accent was heavy on every word he said. It was so strange that he, of all people was my master.

"Ha, you have got to be kidding me. Bill you're no weirder than I am," I said flashing a dazzling smile.

Bill smiled back, "Anya, I'm glad to see your American accent is getting better."

I couldn't help but laugh. I am originally from Finland. Bill had told me to fit in in this small town I should probably change my accent so not to draw to much attention to myself. I missed Finland sometimes, and my accent, and snow…Louisiana in the winter was so boring and brown.

Bill started towards the kitchen and I followed knowing he'd want to tell me what was going on tonight. He pulled out a bottle of TrueBlood from the fridge and popped it into the microwave. AB positive…mmm my favorite! I felt like I was dieing of thirst…oh wait…I am already dead ha.

"Tonight I have to make a trip to Fangtasia. Eric needs to see me to go over a plan to get rid of Victor-"

"Can I come?" I had interrupted Bill but I didn't care. I was too excited. I loved going to Fangtasia especially when Pam was working. I loved her.

"Well…" Bill started. He was contemplating if I should go. The last time I went I about drained a tourist. But I was young and I just couldn't help myself. Luckily she lived, and forgot everything. I, on the other hand, was forced to drink TrueBlood and haven't been allowed to go back to Fangtasia, under Bill's orders, for a month or two now.

"Please, Please, Please, Please, Please!" I begged, "I miss Pam, and I need a pedicure. She's the only one that will go with me. I need to spend time with someone like me."

He looked at me sternly, "Promise not to attack any humans."

"I promise. I won't kill or drain or drink from anyone." I even put my right hand up. I guess that's what people do when they make a promise. I'd cross my heart and hope to die, but I was already so there was no point in that.

"Okay, but your either with me, Eric, or Pam," He started to walk out of the room.

"Thank you!" I said. I hugged him and ran out of the room to get ready.

"You're so odd!" He yelled after me as I ran up the stairs. I swore I heard him mumble teenagers under his breath but I didn't care.

But he did have a problem. I was a teenager…for eternity. I was doomed to be seventeen forever. Oh well, it was better to me than being really old. And of course it was fun to act like a teenager to annoy Bill. I had learned teenage girls were not his cup of tea, as people in America say.

I raced into the room Bill had given me to get ready. I had never had my own room before. I always shared a room with my other sisters until I was turned. I had never even had a closet all to myself. I flung open the closet to find something cute to wear. If you're spending time with Pam you have to look cute. I pulled out a pink halter top dress and pink heels. If I was going out I was going to do it up. I don't get to go out that often unless accompanied by another trusted vampire, which in Bill's eyes is only him.

I dressed quickly and looked in the mirror. My light blond hair that I treasured so much fell right above my shoulders in layers. It helped make my skin look less pale. I could pass for human, if I felt like it.

While trying to figure out what to do with my hair, I noticed the scar on my shoulder. A flash of my nightmare came back to me. That night, the night I was turned, kept haunting me in my dreams every now and then. I didn't think I would I ever get over it.

"Anya, are you ready yet?" Bill yelled from the bottom of the stairs. In the blink of an eye, I was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Yes I am," I said.

He smiled, "Why are you so dressed up? For Pam?"

"You're letting me leave," I said. "And maybe for Pam." I laughed. If I was hanging out with Pam, I had to look nice. Bill never understood. He wasn't sure if I had a thing for Pam or if I just loved the friendship her and I had. We were just amazing friends. I never had many girl friends when I was human.

He laughed, "You know if you behaved yourself I wouldn't have to put restrictions on you." His face suddenly went serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I had seen this face a few times before when Bill's ex-girlfriend, Sookie, had been in trouble. He had loved her so much. I had only met her once, and from that one meeting I already didn't like her and I knew she wasn't too fond of me.

"Sookie," He said in a deep voice. The way he said her name made me shiver a little; Bill could be creepy at times. Just then a knock came at the door.

It was her, Sookie Stackhouse, my master's human love. I could feel his love for her and how much he missed and longed for her again. The emotions he was emitting through our bond was enough to make me dizzy. I had to sit down. I really was an odd vampire.

"Hello Sookie. Please come in," Bill said in his deep southern voice. She smiled at him and then saw me sitting on the couch. She gave me a really fake smile. I knew she hated me. Ever since Bill changed me she had resented me. She didn't like that I was technically Bill's and she didn't like that I knew who Eric was and could spend more time with him then she could.

"How are you feeling? I hope you're not mad at me for taking that CD and finding your…um…sister?" She added her signature smile after it. I made a sickened face. Unfortunately Bill saw my look.

"Anya, could you give us a minute?" He was glaring at me.

"You mean get out before I get angry and kick you out?" I gave him one of my signature smiles (which in my head topped Sookie's). "Okay, I'll go." I stood up, brushed myself off just to kill time, before I realized I was still getting a look and walked out the door. "I'll be in the car," I said as I closed the door behind me. But I didn't get to the car. I stood on the porch listening.

"It was very kind of you to get a hold of my sister," Bill said sincerely.

"She looked like she was a big help," Sookie replied.

"Judith was. I have been cured of my silver poisoning," Bill wasn't stupid, he knew that I was standing on the porch, listening, otherwise he wouldn't of elaborated.

"Well, I'm sure glad you are feeling better. Where is Judith?" Sookie sure was talkative tonight. I wanted to go and she wanted to ruin my night. If she found out we were going to Fangtasia she would want to come too. I couldn't have that.

"She-,"

"Sorry to interrupt," I said as I opened the door, "But we need to start heading out if you're ever going to make that meeting." Bill knew what I was doing; he knew I was not Sookie's biggest fan. And plus I knew Bill was not ready to talk about what happened to Judith.

"What meeting? With Eric?" Gee Sookie was inquisitive tonight.

Bill began to speak but I interrupted again, I do that a lot. "He has a meeting with a few Las Vegas Vampires over the CD he made."

"Oh…," Sookie looked angry that I wasn't letting Bill speak for himself.

Suddenly Bill chimed in, "Yes, they want to use the CD and would like to know more about it. I'm sorry but Anya is right we must be going."

And just like that Bill was following Sookie right out the door. My plan had worked. I was overjoyed. I started towards the car when I heard the dreaded words, "I'm going to walk Sookie home" come from Bill's mouth.

_No, no, no, no, no_ was what I was thinking but instead I said "ok" and sat in the car.

It felt like years before Bill returned, but it gave me a chance to work on some vampire skills I needed to brush up on, like sitting really, really still, or not breathing. It just felt so weird not to breathe.

Bill appeared next to the driver's door.

"Jesus Bill! You scared me!" I said as he climbed into the car.

"You are going to have to get used to all of this," He started the car. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." And we took off for Fangtasia.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I woke up with this idea in my head, then I got a review and I knew I should write it. Don't expect these to keep coming this quickly. I'm posting it tonight cause I can't wait any longer, and I'll be out tomorrow…otherwise I'd look over it. But you don't care about that you care about the story. Sorry to interrupt. **

**Chapter Two (for all who enjoyed the first)**

The car ride to Fangtasia was long, and boring. We drove on endless stretches of dark highway only illuminated by the occasional street lamp. Bill was quiet most of the way there. He looked angry, but then again his face almost always held the expression of pain or sadness. About halfway through the trip I decided I couldn't take any more of the silence. I reached for the knob to turn the volume up on the radio. As I did, Bill looked at me with an angry gaze. I slunk back into my seat, and turned to look out the window.

I accidently sighed, and realized my error. I knew Bill was watching me. I could feel his captivating brown eyes on the back of my head. He was wondering why I had made such a humanlike sound.

"What's wrong?" Bill had finally broken the silence. I was grateful.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I said quickly. I was intrigued by the nature that Bill drove so quickly passed. There was a lot of woods but hidden in there was a forgotten field. A barn was collapsing in the rear of the field and the plants were brown and tall. I wanted so badly to run through the field, just to feel the nip at my face again or to have the feeling of exhaustion. I started to remember running through my grandfather's grain field after it was harvested. I spent a lot of time with my grandfather during harvest times in Hamina. On special occasions we'd drive into Helsinki together, just to spend the day, and one time we went all the way to St. Petersburg.

"You sound upset about something," Bill had interrupted my thoughts.

"Are you mad at me?" I blurted out.

He paused. His eyes fixed on the road in front of him. "No. Is this about what you did with Sookie? You think I'm mad? What you did was helpful actually. Eric doesn't like to wait. In fact we are late now." And even though he wouldn't say it, I knew that he also needed to stop being so hung up on Sookie. Deep down Bill agreed with me.

As if on cue Bill's phone rang. I jumped so high I almost hit my head on the roof. I don't think I had ever heard Bill laugh as much as he did. He was actually smiling. I didn't get to see this side of Bill very much. He changed when other people were around, as if to be tougher or something. I wasn't sure.

He answered his phone with a bit of a chuckle, "Hello."

I watched the smile fade slowly of off my makers face, and I turned back to the window. I spotted a deer standing in the woods with her baby and admired the beauty in one of the scariest places I had ever known. I tried so hard to force the memories out of my mind, but they always snuck back in especially when I was dead to world. My dreams were my enemies. Footsteps, howling, screaming it was all too much for me to handle.

The next thing I knew a hand was on my shoulder. "It'll be okay. Just don't think about it. I don't."

Bill was talking about my last few moments as a living, breathing person. I didn't think about it often. It was awful and I wanted nothing to do with my past. I was happy being who I was now. I loved my life as a vampire. There was nothing better.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked trying to get back to my normal self.

"Eric. We're late." We pull off the highway onto the off ramp to Shreveport. It took a few more minutes for us to arrive at Fangtasia and actually park. The club was packed which meant finding a parking spot was chaos. We drove around a million times to find a spot. Once a spot opened up Bill rocketed towards it so we weren't any later than we already were.

I heard Bill open up his door and step out. I began to open the door but I wasn't quick enough. Bill was holding my door open for me.

"Kiitos," I said on accident. If I could have blushed, I would have. "Sorry, you know sometimes it just-,"

"I know. You're welcome," he replied as I stepped out of the car. He had picked up bits of Finnish from me. I made little mistakes like that a lot, and when I got mad I made them too much. "I think we should go through the front entrance, since they aren't expecting you."

"Okay," I said with a smile. I was too excited to keep serious. I didn't get to go out that much since I was a "health risk." So judging on how it went tonight, I might be able to get out more. "So when do I get my own car?" I asked knowing the answer.

Bill shot a glare at me, "Never."

I had to laugh, "Please!"

He knew it was all just a joke but he went on, "When you can show me you're responsible you can have your own car."

"Typical teenager," said a middle aged fangbanger who passed us in the parking lot. She had one of the ugliest vampires I had ever seen with her and she wasn't too attractive either. Her hair was high on top of her head like you see on people from the '80's and her outfit probably came from that era too. She wasn't thin so her fat hung out of her high cut tank top and her low cut skirt. "I feel sorry for you," she said to Bill. Bill just smiled. I started laughing like crazy and ran to get in line. Bill showed up next to me a few seconds later.

We didn't have to wait long, Felicia was at the door tonight and she knew who Bill was. She told us Eric was in his office with Pam and that we were to make sure no one was following us before entering. Big business was going on apparently.

We walked into the dark club and I was in awe. The last time I was here, Bill took me in through the back and I saw nothing but offices and where the drinks and extra things were stored. The red and black walls made the bar feel quite different. The costumes that some of Eric's employees wore were unusual to me. But from what I saw it attracted the tourists even more. There were a few nerdy looking men trying to persuade a waitress to let them see Eric, like he was some kind of king. I didn't understand it. Eric wasn't that great to me, sure he was gorgeous but I guess he just wasn't my type. The waitress ended up leaving the two men at their table looking quite upset.

Bill led me past the bar, he grabbed my hand so I won't go wandering off by myself and get into trouble. I felt like a child, but in his eyes I was. Bill's pace quickened. He knew the club sparked my interests and he didn't want anything to happen. The song coming from the speakers changed and I watched as two women stood up on tables. Bill, still holding on to my hand, pulled me into a hall and I lost view of all the nightlife around me.

Bill slowed down and then stopped in front of a big, gray door. As he knocked, I heard a voice from within say come in. Standing in front of us was Eric and Pam. Eric was sitting at his desk, staring at his computer. He was wearing a Fangtasia t-shirt and a pair of worn out jeans. His blue eyes looked like ice the color of ice tonight. Pam was wearing khakis and a lilac sweater, probably designer, and a pair of lilac heels to match. She always looked good.

"Why did you bring her?" Eric's voice reflected the color of his eyes perfectly.

"I couldn't just leave her alone," Bill responded. The happiness that once flooded his face in the car had disappeared. Tension filled the bond that Bill and I shared. Bill was not happy that Eric was bedding his love but there was nothing he could do. The tension was enough to make someone sick, and I guess I had made a face like I was going to be.

"Are you okay?" Pam asked.

I took a breath, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little weird."

"It's the tension between the two men. They need to just kiss and make up already," Pam said.

Eric glared at her, "Pam, take Anya and keep her occupied. We have some things to clear up."

Pam walked towards the door. She opened it and waited. I looked at Bill to make sure it was okay for me to go out into the world with just Pam. He nodded and I followed Pam out of the room.

She led me over to a booth and told me to sit. I made sure my dress fell neatly around me before I sat down. I tried to look as nice as possibly around Pam. She sat down across the table from me and laughed, "Obedience. You'll lose that trait."

"Bill might kill me if I stopped obeying him." Pam just sat there staring at me for a while. A waitress came up to us and asked if we'd like anything. Pam ordered us two Truebloods. "So how long do you think this will take?" I asked.

"Not sure, I'm never sure. Some days Eric just goes on and on in these meetings. Other times it's to the point."

"Oh." I couldn't think of what else to say. I started to look around the room again. It was so dark and crowded. I noted all the gothic styled furniture and designs. While taking in the scenery, I caught the eye of an odd looking man. He had a round and chubby face that shined in the light above him. His cheeks reminded me of Santa's- rosy red. His hair was disappearing on the crown of his head and when he smiled you could see his yellowing teeth decaying, and slowly rotting out of his head. I was thankful the waitress walked right in front of the man so I could break his gaze. I turned away and watched as Pam drank her bottle of Trueblood.

"What?" She snapped.

"How can you be satisfied by this synthetic crap?" I said lifting the bottle of warm "blood" to take a sip.

"You have to if you want to mainstream," She said as I put down the bottle and made a face. She laughed, "You are really strange."

"I hear that a lot," I replied. Over her shoulder, I watched a muscular man walk past the row of tables and even past ours. He didn't smell like a human should. He must have been a Were. I hated Weres. I tensed up a little as he passed. I watched him walk down the hallway I had just come from. My nerves began to race, what if he was going in there where Bill. I jumped up and Pam jumped in front of me. She pushed me back down.

"What are you doing?" She asked sounding a bit angry.

"Who is that guy? Where is he going? Why is he-?"

"Slow down, jumpy," She sat back down in her spot across the table from me. I sat up and fixed my dress. "He's here for the meeting with Eric and Bill."

"He could be after Bill," I started to jump up again but Pam was standing over me.

"Sit. He'll be fine," She stood by my side for a little while. I looked down into my lap trying not to make eye contact with Pam. I knew she was irritated with me. "What's your deal with Weres?" She said quietly. I looked up to see her watching me with a confused look on her face.

"You remember the night you and Bill found me," I said.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I had been attacked by Weres," I quickly looked back down into my lap. She sat back down but this time next to me. "I thought you would have known. I heard I reeked of werewolf."

"I don't remember much from that night. I remember getting a call from Bill the night after Alexei attacked to come help him figure out why there were werewolves in his woods. I was too injured to fully help but I remember finding a few of them and killing them. It was a fun night, until I saw Bill carrying you," Pam could talk about it a lot easier than I could. She paused as if thinking about what to say next. "You know I had a hand in making you. You're part mine." She said that so calmly. Like creating something that was like a child was so unimportant.

"What do you mean?" I was remembering that night in bits in pieces lately.

"You were crying, 'help me, help me.' In a moment of caring," She and I both laughed. It was hard to find Pam actually caring about someone other than herself, Eric, or Fangtasia, "I started to drain you and give you my blood. Bill knew I was too weak and I had lost a lot of blood the night before so he finished the job."

"I didn't know…," I was in shock. Bill had always told me he found me and saved me. I remember Pam being there, but I blacked out after the pain hit me.

"That's why we're close. You're part me. It may be a small part but it's enough." She stood up and walked over to the bar. Felicia had signaled her over to the phone.

This was interesting. It explained why I wanted to spend so much time with Pam, and why we got a long so well. I was part hers, which meant, I was part of Eric too. I wondered if he knew about this. He probably did. If Bill and I were so close through our bond, then Pam's small bond with me could probably be detected by Eric.

I thought about this for a long time, until I saw that Were pass by my table again and Pam slam the phone down. Eric and Bill were trailing the Were with Pam following behind. They were acting odd, I thought. Bill could have easily raced and blocked the Werewolves path, but he didn't. Then I remembered the bar and how it was probably to not make a scene. Eric, Bill, Pam, and the Were were almost to the back entrance. I got up from my seat and slowly followed them out the door, but from a distance, Bill would have had a fit if I were coming too.

I slipped out the back entrance a couple seconds after. Pam half turned and smirked at me. I guess it was her blood in me that made me curious and ready for action. I stayed close to the wall so Bill wouldn't know I was there.

"Alcide, you have a duty to us to tell us what you know about Victor," Eric said. Alcide, the big muscular Were that had passed my table, was at his car door when Eric finally said something.

He spun around to look at Eric. He was being lit up by the street lamp above him. You could see his muscles under his white shirt. He was tan, tall, and very handsome for a werewolf. His black wavy hair moved so nicely in the wind. But I could smell his scent a mile away. I about let out a loud sound of disgust when the wind carried the scent towards me, but I kept it together so I wouldn't give away my position.

"Victor wants to make a deal with the Shreveport pack," Alcide said, "We aren't sure what about but we think it has something to do with taking over Louisiana. He mentioned Sookie."

Anger radiated off of Eric and Bill. In the blink of an eye Eric was standing face-to-face with Alcide.

"If you or anyone does anything to harm Sookie, I will personally come after you," As Eric spoke, I felt that the words he was saying were true for Bill too. He would kill anyone who hurt Sookie; he had before.

"That's why I came to tell you what he said to us. I wouldn't hurt Sookie, and the pack together wouldn't hurt her. She is a friend," Alcide opened the car door and got in. Eric started to walk back towards Fangtasia.

"What do we do?" Bill asked Eric.

"You take your child home and we talk about this later," Eric walked past me and back into the bar. Pam followed, but stopped to tell me she'd see me soon. Bill looked frustrated.

"What were you doing outside with us?" He asked as we headed back to the car.

"I was curious. I guess it was the Pam in me," I said that last part slowly so he could take it all in.

"She told you," He stated. He was too frustrated to talk about it. He opened the car door for me. I slid in and waited for Bill to get in the driver's seat. I watched him glance at the building that housed Fangtasia one last time and when he turned back I thought I saw a drop of blood fall from his face. He got in the car next to me and we drove off. Not saying one word to each other the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

***I hope you enjoy this. Sorry I've been busy. :]***

**Chapter three**

The next three days that followed our visit to Fangtasia were oddly relaxing for Bill and I. We were so used to chaos we weren't sure what to do. It rained every night and Bill and I both didn't feel like going out. We still hadn't talked about what happened at Fangtasia and what was going on, but I figured Eric did not want me to know about any of it. He did not trust me, I could clearly tell.

Bill and I spent those days watching a lot of movies. He introduced me to Alfred Hitchcock. He watched me freak out at the end of _Psycho _and then cry a little during _The Man who knew too much._ Sometimes after the movies, we'd play a game. Normally it was on the Wii that Bill bought a few months ago, but we did play Yatzee once. When we weren't spending time together Bill was working on his database and I was doing some kind of chore around the house. The Compton house was old and in need of repair and I felt I could do something to help out. I started to paint my room a dark teal with black stripes to start improving things a little. I enjoyed this time Bill and I were spending together even if we weren't always together. It felt like we were a family.

I woke up on the fourth night and noticed Bill wasn't by my side. Sometimes we would wake up at the same time, but lately he had been waking up before me. I crawled out of the hidey hole we slept in and slipped into the hallway. I heard the microwave going and smelled the TrueBlood being warmed. I walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of the antique chairs. Bill's back was to me but I know for a fact he knew I was there.

"So what are we going to do today?" I said with a smile. I was hoping we'd do something fun together, maybe get out of the house.

He set a bottle of TrueBlood down on the table in front of me. He looked as if all the happiness had been taken away from him. He slowly sat down across the table from me and forced a small smile. I took a sip of my drink.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I hate to do this to you," he started, "But I need to go to Fangtasia."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Good because I need to get out of this house," I began to pick up my TrueBlood and walk out of the kitchen to my room when I heard Bill say, "Wait."

I stopped and turned, "There's more isn't there?"

"I need to go to Fangtasia…alone," Bill looked up at me. His eyes reflected so much sadness.

"What's going on? Why can't I go? Bill…?"

"I can't explain what's going on right now and Eric doesn't want you around him at the moment. Just stay home tonight and do something, maybe watch some episodes of that show you love so much, _Friends_ right?"

"Why doesn't Eric want me around? I've done nothing wrong," I started to get angry. "I can't stay home, I'll go insane. Please take me with you, please…"

"I can't. I'm sorry," Bill said. "Sookie will be at work if you need anything. I know she will help you out." That made me angry. I didn't need Sookie, or any human, to take care of me. I wasn't a baby.

As my anger grew, the emotion behind Bill's eyes changed into something that matched my emotion. Suddenly he snapped, "I don't care how much you hate Sookie, you need to get over it."

I stood there in the hallway staring at my creator in shock. He had never yelled at me before, and he had never been that angry towards me before. The anger pulsed through our bond like a heart pumping blood. I calmed myself and felt the anger disappear slowly. I took a deep breath and turned to walk out of the room. A tear ran down my cheek. I hated to get yelled at especially by someone I cared about so deeply. I flew up the rotting stairs and into my room; Bill was following me up the stairs.

"Anya, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Bill was standing in my doorway look at me. I could see him in the mirror. His black collared shirt made his eyes stand out even more than before.

"It's my fault," I said quietly, "I got angry and I shouldn't have." I plopped down on the bed and put my head in my hands.

"Let's just forget about it okay?" Bill walked over beside the bed and sat down next to me. He put his cool arms around me and pulled me into his body. I started to cry. He wiped my tears away then suddenly began to laugh.

I pulled out of his arms and looked at him, "What is so funny?" I asked, wiping the remaining tears off my face.

He laughed a little longer then said, "Just think about how bad this could be if we keep feeling each other's emotions like this." He stood up holding his hands out towards me. I grabbed his hands as he pulled me up off the bed. "I have to go. Don't get into any trouble tonight." Bill smiled then kissed the top of my forehead. In a flash he was out of my room and grabbing his keys. I heard the door open and close then his car start. His car crunched down the driveway and I knew then that he was gone.

Five minutes later, I was dressed in skinny jeans, gray UGG's, and a cute white and gray t-shirt. I grabbed the extra house key and shoved it in my silver purse. I ran downstairs making sure to keep a few lights on just in case. I opened the pantry and jumped up to reach the top shelf. I grabbed the credit card that was up there for emergencies only and headed out the door. I was going to spend tonight doing something whether Bill wanted me to or not.

I showed up at Merlottes a few minutes after I left the house. I loved how fast I was now. I walked into the warm room and was greeted by the perky blonde that had a strong distaste for me as I did for her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a bitter sting.

"Whatever happened to 'Hi welcome to Merlottes, booth, table, or bar?'" I tried to say in my best Southern accent. I sounded congested to my disappointment.

Sookie smiled, "I know you were not supposed to leave the house. So what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Why stay home when you can watch me right here?" I smiled at her showing my brilliant white fangs. I knew she wasn't scared; I could feel it. But I knew she wouldn't be. I just wanted to get other people's reactions in the bar. A big woman with blonde curly hair who looked to be about 50 looked terrified at the sight of me and whispered in a man's ear next to her.

"Come with me," Sookie reluctantly led me to a booth and sat me down. "TrueBlood?" she asked.

"AB positive," I said. A few minutes later I had my drink in hand. I was so thirsty tonight, but I was determined to be good. "For Bill," I thought to myself.

"Where is Bill tonight?" Sookie asked. I hadn't noticed she was still standing at the table staring at me.

"Fangtasia with your boy toy," I rolled my eyes.

"You know Eric is a sweet man," Sookie was not happy with me. I calmed myself because I knew Bill would feel it if I got angry again.

"Bill is sweet too," I couldn't help myself. I could feel her anger. It was unusual. I had never felt anyone else's emotions other than Bill's and Pam's because of the bond. Maybe she had had a lot of Bill's blood and that transferred to me too.

"Bill is sweet but he is not my love," She said. She began to turn away but I couldn't stop myself.

"No he's mine," I smiled possibly the biggest smile in my life. She turned back and saw my smile. Her jealous boiled and she turned and stormed off. I laughed hysterically to myself for a bit, scaring a few customers. I apologized to them and settled down.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus on Sookie's emotions. She had calmed down quite a bit but she knew she would have to go back to the table and face me once again. I thought I'd apologize. It was rude of me, but I enjoyed her jealousy.

She came back to my table, "Do you need anything else?" she asked severely.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to make you mad or jealous," I didn't want to apologize but I knew Bill would kill me if I didn't.

"It's fine," She said. "Do you need anything else?"

"No I'm okay," I said. She started to turn to go. Her blonde ponytail bouncing as she swung around. She turned sharply back to facing me.

"Why are Bill and Eric with each other right now?" She sat down in the seat across from me.

"Actually, I thought you might know," I said. "Do you know a man named…Alsaide?"

"You mean Alcide?" She asked.

"Yeah him! Big, tan, cute, werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes, I know him. Why?"

"He was at the first meeting with Bill and Eric." I went on to tell her about the park lot incident, how Bill wasn't telling me anything, and that Eric hated my guts. "I thought you knew all of this."

She looked worried, and confused, "Eric and I haven't talked much. He's been too busy. Do you think this has to do with Victor?"

"Maybe," I looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go. Bill will kill me." I handed her the credit card. As Sookie walked off with the card, I noticed a couple come into the bar. The girl was wearing a short jean skirt and a thin striped sweater. It was so low cut her boobs were barely being held in. Her dark brown hair fell around her shoulders and her tan made her stand out especially if she was near me. The boy was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and an Aeropostale t-shirt. His short light brown hair was spiked to look like a porcupine. I watched as they went over to a booth across from mine. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Their emotions were going crazy and I could feel all of them.

Sookie came by and handed me back the card. I forged Bill's name and took one last glance at the couple. Sookie looked at what I was looking at, rolled her eyes, and turned away. I couldn't help but look. I could feel their passion, their fire, their desire for each other pulsing through me. I ran out of the bar as quickly as I could.

I dashed into the house and closed the door. I sighed heavily. It was quiet. My emotions hadn't calmed down yet and I was still running on lovey dovey. I was too afraid of what would have happened if I had stayed. I slumped down to the ground, my back still to the door.

"Where were you?" Bill came quietly around the corner. His eyes were cold on my skin. He stepped towards me. I jumped up.

"Don't come any closer," I backed up.

"Why? What's going on? Where were you?" Bill took a few more steps towards me.

"I went to talk to Sookie," I said stepping farther back. I was in a corner.

"Are you okay?" Bill was in front of me now. His cold eyes luring me into his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt like the teenagers in the bar. All my emotions were gone and there was nothing but passion and love. Nothing mattered anymore to me but kissing him. I could feel he was shocked but he started kissing me back. I couldn't stop myself. Part of me wanted to stay that way with him. Something had taken me over. I started to walk over to the couch still holding on to him and kissing him. He followed me until I was at the arm of couch then he let go. "What's gotten into you?" He asked a little shocked.

"I-I-I…I don't know," I sat on the arm of the couch. My emotions were so crazy I forgot what I was doing and fell backwards onto the couch. I covered my face. I was so embarrassed. What had I done? Bill sat on the ground next to where I was laying.

"Tell me what happened," He said. I explained how I went to Merlottes, and there was this couple, and how I could feel everything. He smiled. "You're an empath."

I sat up straight, which was hard to do since half of me was still on the arm rest. It explained so much. I heard Bill sigh.

"What?" I asked.

"It explains a lot, but it means Eric can't find out," Bill stood up and left the room. Something was different about Bill tonight. Something had sparked inside of him, whether it was from the secret meeting he had or my little accident, something was definitely different. There was something different in me too…I enjoyed that kiss…a little too much.


End file.
